


Lotto (Short Version)

by blumewirtz



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga, Escape, Football | Soccer, Gen, German Football, Internal Conflict, Male Friendship, Music Video: Lotto (EXO), Russian Mafia, Songs Inspired, Youth Talent Of Football
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumewirtz/pseuds/blumewirtz
Summary: Rilind Hetemi tak pernah berpikir hidup di kota Dortmund akan membuatnya bahagia, menjadi kaki tangan bagi pemimpin Klan Selutin tak pernah dipikirkannya. Sekarang ia ingin keluar dari semua itu.





	Lotto (Short Version)

_Berlarilah saat mereka ingin menerkammu_

_Kau tak perlu peduli sebanyak apapun pemburu itu_

_Yakinlah dirimu bisa kabur, meninggalkan dunia sesak penuh kepalsuan_

_Teruslah berlari hingga kau tak sanggup lagi_

_Bagaimanapun mereka takkan pernah bisa menangkapmu_

Kehidupan glamour penuh uang dan wanita bukanlah keinginan dari Rilind. Ia baru menyadari hal itu hanya menciptakan ilusi yang menjebak. Berapapun uang yang terhambur di meja penuh kartu dan chip poker di setiap kasino yang dikunjunginya takkan pernah menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuknya. Pesta bersama para wanita muda hingga larut malam bukanlah menjadi obat dari segala kegelisahannya. Untuk apa sebenarnya uang yang didapatnya dari hasil bekerja sebagai kaki tangan dari Nick, salah satu pewaris klan Selutin?

Ia sekarang menjadi anak muda yang begitu bodoh. Kehidupan bersenang-senang telah menjadi bumerang. Saat kejatuhan klan Selutin hingga persetuan antar geng yang harus di hadapinya membuatnya harus berlari tak tentu arah. Andai saja Albin Thaqi masih hidup ia sudah mendapat peringatan untuk tak menerima pekerjaan itu sesaat setelah tiba di kota Dortmund. Ia memang begitu polos tanpa mengetahui kebusukan dunia gelap. Tidak ada seorangpun bisa keluar darinya.

Kini ia gelisah, pikirannya begitu kusut saat duduk sendirian di ruangan berdinding cat terkelupas, penuh besi-besi bekas dari rongsokan mobil. Dulu ia masih ingat di tempat inilah ia membakar uang hasil jarahan bersama Albin sebagai pesta. Uang itu diambilnya setelah berhasil membunuh Stanislav Fehler, anak dari saingan klan Selutin. Dengan kematiannya kini distrik Brackel berada di kekuasaan klan Selutin, tapi apakah itu akan bertahan lama di tengah perkelahian dengan klan Aydinel yang mulai mengancamnya? Ia sudah pusing memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau yakin ingin pergi keluar Dortmund, Rilind? Apa kau sudah gila?!" 

Youssoufa menegurnya saat ia membereskan semua barang-barangnya di tempat yang dianggapnya sebagai markas atau bisa dibilang tempat tinggalnya. Si anak muda berkulit gelap yang usianya hanya 2 tahun di bawahnya terlihat menggeram kesal karena ia ingin pergi tanpa izin. Sudahlah untuk apa juga bertahan kalau itu hanya membuat hidupnya berantakan? Kalaupun ia pergi meninggalkan kota menjadi suatu hal pengecut untuknya, tak perlu dipedulikan lagi karena sudah keputusan final.

"Aku memutuskan berhenti menjadi anak buah Nick. Harusnya kau paham, aku lelah dikejar-dikejar oleh polisi bajingan itu! Kau sendiri juga pasti merasaka hal yang sama."

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, aku sudah punya perjanjian dengannya sejak berada di sini," Yousoufa terlihat sedih mengigat kontrak yang dijalaninya itu. Melihat Rilind si pemuda yang terkenal dengan gaya rambut ikalnya tak tahan dengan situasinya membuatnya ingin membantunya. "Tolonglah Rilind, kau jangan coba-coba pergi, Nick takkan suka dengan ini!" 

Semakin Youssoufa memaksanya, keinginannya semakin besar untuk pergi. Ini resikonya sendiri meninggalkan kota tanpa diketahui Nick. Jelas saja anak muda berdarah Rusia takkan pernah menerima anak buahnya pergi. Ia jelas harus cepat sebelum ia akan menyusul orang-orang yang pernah menentangnya. Belum seminggu ia melihat Nick mengeksekusi Nik Deubel karena pengkhianatannya. Berpihak dengan saingan klan memang bukan pilihan bagus.

"Aku yakin akan bernasib sama seperti Nik. Dia menyerahkan nyawa mereka demi Maik. Anak itu tak bersalah mengapa Nick ingin membunuhnya?" 

Rilind tersentak saat Youssoffa menepuk bahunya. Ia sedang melamun memikirkan soal orang yang harus dibunuhnya di misi selanjutnya. Maik Amedick, pemuda yang pernah tak sengaja ditemuinya di Westenhellweg tak terlihat seperti orang berbahaya, tapi mengapa Nick bisa terobsesi dengannya, dan juga Stanislav yang sampai memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menculiknya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kalau kau mau lari aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke perbatasan karena di sana orang-orang klan Selutin takkan bisa menemukanmu. Aku tiba-tiba saja kepikiran melihatmu seperti ini terus."

Rilind berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya bersuara. "Aku memikirkan Maik saja. Bagaimana kabar dia setelah aku tolong dari klan Fehler dulu. Yang kuingat aku menemukannya tergantung di ruangan bawah tanah milik mereka. Mereka menjadikannya samsak tinju!" Ia mengepalkan tanganya kesal mengigat misinya dulu. "Tapi sayangnya aku tak menyerahkannya pada Nick, dan sekarang pasti dia akan membunuhku tahu Maik sebenarnya masih hidup karena aku tak sanggup untuk menembaknya."

"Nick tahu latar belakangnya. Kau berpikir anak berwajah polos manis itu tak terlibat dengan apa yang terjadi di antara konflik memusingkan mafia-mafia itu?! Dia juga anak mafia. Harusnya kau jangan memikirkannya lagi!" 

"Jadi...," ucapannya terputus. Youssoufa berani mengatakan itu. Apa ia sudah tertipu dengan Maik? Ia masih merasa dia adalah sosok ramah dan baik, tak terlihat dia anak dari anggota mafia seperti Nick maupun Stanislav.

"Aku mengatakan ini karena kau perlu tahu kebenarannya. Kau terlalu naif untuk bekerja bersama kita."

Rilind memilih untuk diam saja saat Youssofa mengajaknya keluar. Sampai di dalam mobil ia tak banyak berbicara. Harusnya ia yang menyupir mobil sport rongsokan itu, bukan pria Afrika yang usianya belum cocok untuk mengendarai mobil. Tapi inilah yang terjadi, dia jauh lebih lihai dibanding dirinya, menembus jalan-jalan tikus menghindari mata-mata klan Selutin maupun polisi. Anak itu pintar juga mengetahui seluk beluk kota Dortmund.

"Pesanku terakhir, kau kembali saja ke Kosovo. Lupakan semua yang terjadi di Dortmund." 

Pulang kampung bukanlah hal buruk baginya.

*Bonus : Ini cast yang muncul di cerita. Ini aku pakai pemain Dortmund u17

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini hanya drabbles iseng yang terinspirasi dari Lagu Exo Lotto. Ini lagu sering aku putar kalau aku membuka akun twitter maupun instagram yang membahas pemain muda Borussia Dortmund. Apa aku akan terpikir membuat versi panjangnya, mungkin lain waktu.


End file.
